zurafaworldxfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Ifrit
'''Beyblade: Samurai Ifrit W145CF''' '''Blader:''' '''Zero Kurogane''' '''First Seen:''' '''Beyblade: Shogun Steel''' '''Rival: Shinobu Hiryuin''' '''Special Move: Burning Uppercut''' '''Type: Attack''' '''Zero Kurogane''' '''Zero Kurogane got his bey from Gingka Hagane after the God of Destruction. Gingka gave him Samurai Ifrit and said one day you will even be stronger than me. Zero was so surprised. From that day, his goal was to surpass Gingka the legendary blader. One day he joined a WBBA Training Tournament. Luckily, Zero beat up all the bladers easily and won the tournament. He decided to train in the WBBA Bey Park. When he went there he found out the stadium was a Cyclone Stadium. He also discovered the stadium moves as they battled. He asked some bladers who is the strongest blader in this bey park. They said it was ''Shinobu Hiryuin'' He wanted to battle Shinobu. When Shinobu heard Zero`s challenge, he accepted. Shinobu`s bey was '' Ninja Salamander'' They started the battle. Shinobu knew Zero was new here and Zero did not know how the Cyclone Stadium works. So Shinobu kept on using strong barrage attacks on Samurai Ifrit. At the end, Shinobu won as expected. Zero decided to keep training. Zero was very hungry. So he went to Benkei`s Burguers. Benkei agreed to train him. That is how Zero started to get stronger.''' '''Samurai Ifrit Beast''' ''' ''' '''Samurai Ifrit` s Special Move is Burning Uppercut. A large robot named ''Ifrit'' comes out and slashes the other bey with fire. Ifrit has large yellow horns. It`s body is mainly red. However, there is a little blue. It`s boots are combined with it`s foot. It has a big ax to use as a weapon. It is an attack type beyblade. It is the element of fire. Ifrit is a very strong beyblade.''' '''Techniques of Samurai Ifrit ''' '''Samurai Ifrit'' has ''a bunch of techniques. One of his main''' '''techniques only works in the cyclone stadium. It is that Samurai Ifrit will circle around the whole cyclone stadium very, very, very fast. When it is charged enough it will drain the other bey very close to Ifrit and he will attack so high, it will be sent flying. The other bey will go so high at the end it will be a stadium out. Another technique is it will barrage attack the beyblade randomly. Sometimes Samurai Ifrit goes so fast at the end it`s special move will beat it`s opponent for good. It might even break the other beyblade. Those are some of Samurai Ifrit`s techniques. ''' '''Parts of Samurai Ifrit''' ''' ''' '''Face Bolt''' '''The Ifrit Face Bolt the mythical creature Samurai Ifrit is based on. The design is based on a white reptillan-like eye''' '''and opening it`s jaw with a tooth, on it`s upper jaw. Because of these horns, it looks like it is representing a bird. The horns curve like wings with a spike on. The design is coloured in brick-red with white highlights on a semi-translucent dark blue Face Bolt. ''' '''Warrior Wheel: Ifrit ''' '''Ifrit`s Warrior Wheel is silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It is basically the Shogun Steel version of Forbbiden, with all of it`s curves and bumps on it. It has fire details on two of it`s sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifrit with their long elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round ''crystal'' from the Element Wheel can fit in.''' '''Element Wheel: Samurai''' '''Samurai is a semi-translucent dark red that carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps on it, as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of any Warrior Wheel.''' '''Spin Track: W145''' '''W145 is the first new Track of Beyblade Shogun Steel. W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it`s features ''wings'' or rather ''blades'' in this case; six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps in between the various blades''' '''Performance Tip: CF ''' '''Circle Flat (CF), is the very first, new Tip of Beyblade Shogun Steel. It is designed in a manner that is meant to work very well in the new Beyblade Shogun Steel Stadiums which is The Cyclone Stadium. It grips to the side of the stadium so it gets higher to shake the stadium more.''' '''Toy of Samurai Ifrit''' '''''You can now go to Toy`s o Rus now and buy Samurai Ifrit for $10.49. It is not pla''stic! It'' is ''made of metal.''' '''''You will also get a Shogun Steel launcher with it. You will get a Zero-G Performance Tip.''''' '''Yo''u spin track will have a part that helps your bey turn into balance mode, attack mode, and barrage mod''e. The spin track of your beyblade can also elevate up and down. Since it is a toy, your beyblade`s spin'' ''tr''a''c''k can attack other beyblades. That is not most likely for other beyblades. On your face bolt of the b''eyblade there will be a sticker of Ifrit. With this beyblade you also get a beyblade card of Samurai Ifrit with this beyblade ''that you can use in WWW.Beybattles.com. If you want to see some beyblade battles of Samurai Ifrit just go down.''''' ''' ''' '''Videos of Samurai Ifrit''' ''' '''